It's in His DNA
by spazzgirl
Summary: Lucy had always thought that Natsu looked sexy half-naked in boxers, that is until she saw him wear a suit. AU and OOC. For NaLu Love Fest Prompt 7: Sexy.


**It's in His DNA**

**We're finally here with the last Prompt for the NaLu Love Fest. I have to say, I had a lot of fun doing this, and maybe I'll participate again next year. **

**Anyways, the Prompt for the final day of the NaLu Love Fest is…**

**SEXY!**

**Ahh you all don't know how long I've been waiting to do this prompt and I had the perfect idea for it. I've like completely ripped off the majority of the ideas used in this one from my SoulxMaka one-shot "Fantasy Turned Into Reality," and Chapter 16 from my NaruSaku smut collection "Hot." Like how I'm writing this one-shot is so similar to both of those stories, it's not even funny LOL.**

**If you want to know what Natsu will look like here, he's basically wearing a black pinstriped Armani suit, with a dark red button down shirt. If you've seen the anime Soul Eater, what Natsu is wearing is basically what Soul wore in the Black Room. Lucy is wearing a silky red ruby red dress that has a slit on the left side of her leg. **

**This story will basically be AU and OOC. Be sure to listen to the song "DNA" by Little Mix, because this is what also inspired me for this story, and it's what Natsu and Lucy will be dancing to.**

**Disclaimer: I only have $80, can that still buy me the rights to Fairy Tail?**

**Summary: **Lucy had always thought that Natsu looked sexy half-naked in boxers, that is until she saw him wear a suit.

**ENJOY!**

Lucy sighed for the tenth time, she was completely bored at this party Natsu had invited her to. The party was in honored for his uncle's 58th Birthday. She was curious to where her hot headed boyfriend had gone off to.

"I swear if he ditched me, I'm so going to kick his ass." She muttered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well don't you look beautiful," Lucy looked up and gasped. Natsu had changed from a blue button down shirt and black slacks, to a full on black Armani pinstriped suit. It was obvious that he dressed to impress, especially with that red button down shirt and black tie. "Sorry I ran off, my uncle insisted that I change into something much more impressive."

"And he was right," the blonde purred as she stroked his chest. "I have to say you clean up rather nicely."

He grinned, "Shall we dance?" The blonde nodded her head and placed the drink on a table. 

Once they reached the dance floor, the song changed from a slow pace to a more upbeat tempo. The moment the song started to begin, Natsu pressed her against his chest. He began to lead her as he moved back a few steps, as the tempo of the song began to speed up a bit, so did their movements. They glided across the floor with each slow rhythm, but when it picked up, they went faster. Natsu would spin her and have her back pressed against his chest, their bodies grinding against one another.

Their movements were in sync with the song that many people began to watch the couple. Sneakily, Lucy would grab his belt and grind against his body, as Natsu pulled her back from another twirl. During one of the much slower parts of the song, the blonde grabbed his tie and tugged him, and then the pink haired man would grab her by the hips, and rub against her. As he placed one hand on her shoulder and another on her waist, and would move across the dance floor.

Their bodies moving accordingly to the song, when it would slow, their movements gentle, but when it was fast, their movements would be primal and aggressive. Natsu dip her and gently glide across the area. Lucy felt her heart racing as they continued their dance. The crowd was amazed at how well the pair was dancing to the song. As the song was nearing its end, Natsu did one more twirl with the blonde, and once he pulled her back, placed her left leg around his waist and dipped her. The audience roared in amazement, some whistling, and everyone was clapping.

Lucy was panting and as she looked up, she saw the hunger in his eyes. The music changed to another slow song and the blonde stood up straight.

"Natsu," she whispered.

The pink haired man took her hand and led her away from the dance floor and the party. As they reached the hallway, he pinned her to the wall and began to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and earned a growl of approval.

"Follow me," he whispered.

She couldn't help but laugh as they ran through the halls, quickly entering a room, Natsu immediately locked the door and kissed the blonde. She wrapped her legs around his waist as the pink haired man began to move across the empty room until he bumped into a piece of furniture. Lucy shivered as she was placed onto something cold.

Looking down she saw what she was sitting on, "A piano?"

Natsu sat on the bench, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled her stomach, "That's why I knew where to go."

"Seriously Natsu, a piano," sometimes she didn't understand her boyfriend.

Looking up, he grinned, "Well you are my favorite instrument."

Standing up, he leaned down and brought her into a kiss. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his bulging erection rubbing wonderfully against her stomach. She arched her back as his hands rubbed her breasts through her dress. Natsu growled as she moaned into his ear as he kissed her neck. Reaching the back of her dress, the pink haired male began to unzip is, after unzipping the dress all the way down of the middle of her back, her bra was next to come off. Hungrily, he took the right nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Lucy gripped his pink locks and moaned into his ear.

His sharp teeth, nipped and nibble at the teat. He would occasionally tug at it, and then release it and groaned as he watched it jiggle back. Lucy shivered as his warm breath blew on the top of her teat, while he was busy torturing her right breast, her left one was being pinched and massaged. She could feel herself getting wet due to Natsu's pleasurable ministrations. Leaving a trail of kisses from the right breast to the left one, he gave the neglected twin the same treatment. The handsome man was practically eating her left breast as the buxom woman beneath him, pressed his face against the squish able mound.

Natsu practically moaned into her breasts as the blonde angel was rubbing herself against him, causing her dress to hitch up a bit. She yelped as he bit the teat.

"Stop trying to suffocate me," he growled playfully against her breast.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and loosened her grip on her boyfriend. Releasing her breast with a pop, the woman pulled him for another kiss. Her body tingling in pleasure as his left hand was stroking her leg through the slit of the dress. She purred as his hand was circling her clothed womanhood.

"My, my, someone is really indulging in pleasure." He cooed as he gently stroked her cheek with this thumb.

"Na-Natsu," she breathed out as his forefinger pressed against her panties.

Sitting on the bench, the pink haired man took her left leg and began to leave soft kisses from her ankle all the way her thigh. Smirking against the soft flesh, he placed both of her well-toned legs on his shoulders, giving her a wink and disappeared underneath her dress. He pushed the dampened white wet cloth to the side and licked her folds. Lucy gripped the piano as she felt his warm tongue. Her intoxicating scent had caused his pants to become a bit too tight. He moaned into her as he tasted her delicious nectar.

She bit her lip as she felt him nibbling her folds. It was so erotic to have his sharp teeth tease her entrance. Her back arched as she felt him kiss her dripping core. Lucy moved against his invading tongue wanting him to taste more of her. She gasped as she came as his tongue flicked her clit. The blonde blushed as Natsu got out from the bottom of her dress, and it darkened as she watched that skillful tongue of his lick the remains of her juices from his lips.

Lucy grabbed his tie and pulled him down for another kiss. Lithe fingers roamed all over his chest. He smirked against her lips as he felt small hands tug against his jacket.

"Eager are we?"

The blonde just glowered at him, "Shut up and take off your stupid jacket and shirt."

"As you wish."

Moving back a bit, the pink haired male shrugged his jacket off, but decided to have a bit fun taking off his shirt. Giving her a little show, he began to shake his hips and brush his hair back. Halfway through his strip tease, Natsu turned around a bit and began to wiggle his ass. Lucy nearly drooled at the sight. Looking back, he gave her a playful smirk, showing off his well-toned back, as his shirt was completely unbutton but brought it down near his waist. Chocolate brown orbs watched as powerful muscles rippled as he shrugged the shirt off. Dropping the shirt to the ground and turning around, he placed both hands on her sides, and leaned down.

"Enjoy the show love," he grinned.

"Yes," she tugged on his black tie that was hanging, "now shut up and kiss me."

Growling, he granted his princess her wish, and brought her into the most mind numbing kiss she had ever experienced. He chuckled against her hips as he felt her eagerness when she was unbuckling his belt. The blonde vixen unzipped his pants and pulled the hardened erection from the slit of his boxers and pants. The man above her hissed as she stroked the throbbing length. He felt the tip of her index finger teasing the tip. Natsu wanted to come so badly in her hand but restrained himself. Looking up, Lucy nearly came again as she watched drops of sweat glisten her boyfriend's tan body.

The blonde was getting turned on by the noises the sexy man above her was making. She watched as his usually fringes fell down because of the sweat. Gripping the throbbing arousal, she watched his muscles flex and his chest expand, as he bucked against her hand. She could feel the heat emitting from his body as she stroked his stomach. The blonde watched as pink locks fanned the pink haired male's face. Watching him give into pleasure made Natsu more desirable especially the way his body would react. Lucy could smell the ashy masculine scent that was solely Natsu.

He pushed her hands away before he came, quickly moving her now soaked panties to the sides, Natsu entered her. Lucy arched her back as his hips slammed against hers. Her right hand quickly burying itself into his pink locks. The two rocked back and forth, their juices dripping down to the covered piano. She nipped his ear, causing the man above her to groan out in pleasure. Lucy watched as his neck strained with each of her sneaky yet pleasurable ministrations.

Looking down, Natsu watched as his girlfriend moaned as he pleasured her. Onyx eyes met chocolate brown orbs. She loved how sexy he looked right now. With his hair completely disarray, sweat dripping down his face and chest, his arms flexing with each thrust, and how his black tie just swung back and forth. She wrapped her legs around his hips, wanting him to fill her up more.

She was practically drooling as her hands roamed all over his muscular back. Daringly, she dipped her left hand under his pants and squeezed his well-toned ass. This caused Natsu to roughly slam against her, making the piano shake underneath their rough coupling.

"You're such a sly vixen, ain't ya," he growled against her lips.

The blonde hummed, "You know it," Natsu hissed as she squeezed her walls around him.

"Don't do that, or else I'm going to come."

"Maybe I want you to," she purred, and squeezing around him once more, Lucy was rewarded with the sound of a pleasurable howl as Natsu came inside of her.

She came as she looked up to see Natsu's pleasure induced face. He fell against her and panted harshly into her ear.

"You're a damn sneaky one." He laughed softly.

"Well, it's your fault for looking so sexy in that suit of yours." She paused a bit, "Then again you always look sexy."

"Is that so," he pulled out so he could straighten himself, "well how about now." Natsu pushed his pink hair back and gave her one of the sexiest grins she had ever seen.

"Stop that, you're going to make me horny." This earned her another sound of laughter from the pink haired male.

**END**

**WHO-HA! Finally done with this one, I had so much fun writing this one. I mean come on guys, you have to admit, Natsu wearing a suit is pretty damn sexy *drools at the thought*. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this one.**


End file.
